doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Runaway Bride (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|290px The Runaway Bride ist die 189. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als Weihnachtsspecial 2006. Handlung Die Orgel spielt den Hochzeitsmarsch und Donna Noble, die Braut, wird am Arm ihres Vaters zum Altar geführt. Die Blicke der Hochzeitsgäste und des Bräutigams Lance Bennett weiten sich, als Donna sich plötzlich in goldene flirrende Lichtpartikel auflöst, die durch das Kirchendach hinausströmen. thumb|250px|left Der Doctor, der mit der TARDIS um eine Supernova schwebt und soeben endgültig Abschied von Rose nehmen musste, ist völlig perplex, als plötzlich eine Frau im weißen Hochzeitskleid vor ihm steht und ihn anblafft. Wo sie sei, was das soll, schimpft sie und dass sie sofort wieder zurück in die Kirche will. Er kann nur mit einem verblüfften "Was?" antworten. Er stellt fest, dass es unmöglich sein kann, dass ein Mensch einfach so in die TARDIS katapultiert wird. Doch für Donna ist klar, der Doctor hat sie gekidnapped. Sobald sie geheiratet habe werde sie ihn bei der Polizei anzeigen. Sie geht zur Tür und öffnet sie, die Warnung des Doctors ignorierend. Mit großen Augen starrt sie auf die Supernova und der Doctor erklärt ihr, sie seien im Weltraum und dies sei sein Raumschiff. Warum sie atmen könne, will Donna, die offensichtlich kaum etwas wirklich erschüttern kann, wissen. Die TARDIS würde sie beschützen, entgegnet der Doctor. Er stellt sich ihr nun vor und erfährt ihren Namen. Sie mutmaßt, dass er ein Alien sei, was er bestätigt. Dann stellt sie fest, das es kalt sei mit der offenen Tür, worauf der Doctor sie schließt. Jetzt will der Doctor mit einem Gerät, mit dem er sie betrachtet, herausfinden, wie sie wohl in die TARDIS gekommen sein kann. Doch Donna verpasst ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Als er wissen will, wofür das denn war, brüllt sie nur: "Bring mich zurück in die Kirche." Als der Doctor sich jetzt an der Konsole zu schaffen macht, entdeckt sie ein Shirt von Rose. Sie fragt ihn aufsässig, wieviele Frauen er schon vor ihr entführt hätte. Der Doctor erwidert, das hätte einer Freundin gehört, die er verloren habe. Donna lässt noch eine spitze Entgegnung los, dann registriert sie aber, dass der Doctor sehr betroffen ist und schweigt. Die TARDIS landet in London. Donna verlässt die TARDIS und jetzt bekommt sie tatsächlich einen Riesenschreck, als sie sich umdreht und die blaue Box sieht. Sie rennt vor dem "Marsianer" davon, der ihr erklärt, es sei doch nur innen größer als außen. Donna beruhigt sich etwas, doch dann gelingt es den beiden nicht, ein Taxi zu ergattern. Statt dessen wird sie mit Kommentaren, ob sie betrunken sei oder eine Dragqueen, bedacht. Schließlich sitzen sie doch in einem Wagen und der Doctor fragt Donna, ob sie Geld hätte. Donna fragt ihn, ob er jemals ein Brautkleid mit Taschen gesehen hätte. Da auch er über keinerlei Barschaft verfügt, wirft der Taxifahrer sie kurzerhand wieder raus. Der Doctor aktiviert mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver ein Münztelefon. Donna soll ihrer Hochzeitsgesellschaft sagen, dass sie auf dem Weg ist. Währenddessen holt der Doctor mit dem magischen Gerät Geld aus einem Bankautomaten. Als er sich umdreht zu einer Weihnachtsmann-Kapelle, registriert er die gleichen Masken, die im letzten Jahr zu Weihnachten schon für Unruhe sorgten (The Christmas Invasion). Dann hört er Donnas Simme. Sie hat ein anderes Taxi angehalten und ruft ihm zu: "Danke für gar nichts, Spaceman, wir sehen uns vor Gericht." Der Doctor registriert hinter dem Steuer einen weiteren "Weihnachtsmann" und ruft Donna eine Warnung zu. Doch der Wagen hat sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt. Um die Weihnachtsmänner hinter ihm, die jetzt mit ihren Musikinstrument-getarnten Waffen auf ihn zielen, abzuwehren, sprengt er vermittels des Screwdrivers den Geldautomaten. Die Menschen versuchen begeistert, die herumfliegenden Scheine zu erhaschen. In dem Getümmel kann der Doctor zur TARDIS entkommen. Auf der Autobahn stellt Donna entsetzt fest, dass sich unter dem Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm ein metallener Roboter verbirgt der sein eigenes Ziel ansteuert. Verzweifelt versucht sie, andere Autofahrer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch keiner reagiert. Ein Stück hinter dem Taxi materialisiert die TARDIS knapp über der Autobahn. Der Doctor hat eine abenteuerliche Konstruktion erstellt, durch die er mit Hilfe eines Bindfadens die Box "steuern" kann. Dennoch kracht sie gegen Autos und streift deren Dächer, bis sie schließlich zum Taxi aufgeholt hat und neben ihm her fliegt. Donna traut ihren Augen nicht, als der Doctor in der offenen Tür steht, mit dem Screwdriver die Türverriegelung öffnet, den Roboter deaktiviert und sie auffordert, zu springen. Nach einigem hin und her sieht Donna ein, dass sie keine Wahl hat und macht einen gewagten Satz hinüber. Die TARDIS erhebt sich und fliegt - zur Begeisterung zweier Kinder, die das durch eine Heckscheibe beobachten - davon. Die TARDIS landet qualmend auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses. Es wird eine Zeit dauern, bis sie sich vom Fliegen, wofür sie eindeutig nicht konstruiert ist, erholt hat. Donna und der Doctor stehen zuerst und setzen sich dann am Dachrand hin während Donna frustriert darüber ist, dass nichts geklappt hat. Sie wünscht sich, dass der Doctor eine Zeitmaschine hätte, die sie zurückversetzen könnte. Doch selbst wenn, macht der Doctor ihr klar, dürfe es nicht sein in der Lebenslinie einer Person zurückzugehen. Jetzt fischt er einen Ring aus der Tasche, den er Donna anstecken will. Es sei ein Bio-Dämpfer, der es den Robotern schwer mache, sie zu finden. Donna spielt das ironische Spiel mit und lässt sich den Ring aufsetzen, begleitet von den Worten des Doctors: "Hiermit will ich dich bio-dämpfen." Donna antwortet: "In guten wie in schlechten Tagen." Der Doctor erzählt Donna, dass er die Roboter bereits letzte Weihnachten getroffen hätte und erwähnt, dass er bei der Familie seiner Freundin zum Essen eingeladen war. Dann kommt ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er immer noch keinen Schimmer hat, was an Donna Ungewöhnliches ist. Er scannt sie mit dem Sonic Screwdriver. Er stellt ganz unbedarft fest, sie sei weder besonders intelligent noch besonders interessiert und so geht es weiter bis Donna die Hand mit dem Screwdriver von sich wegschlägt und raunzt: "Hör auf, mich anzupiepsen." Jetzt möchte der Doctor erfahren, was sie beruflich macht. Donna ist Sekretärin in der Firma H.C. Clemens, wo sie auch ihren Verlobten Lance kennenlernte, der dort Chef der Personalabteilung ist. Er bot ihr gleich am ersten Tag an, ihr einen Kaffee zu bringen. Das ist jetzt 6 Monate her. Nun stellt sie fest, dass sie ihrer Familie kaum klarmachen könnte, wo sie gewesen sei. Das müsse der Junge vom Mars wohl übernehmen. Der Doctor erwidert nachdrücklich, er stamme nicht vom Mars. Als sie in dem Hotel eintreffen, muss Donna entsetzt feststellen, dass die Hochzeitsfeier ohne sie abläuft. Als alle auf sie zustürzen und mit Fragen überhäufen, bricht sie in Tränen aus - wobei sie dem Doctor zuzwinkert - und erntet damit Mitleid, wodurch sich der Rest erledigt. Sie steigt in das Festgeschehen ein, während der Doctor sich ein Handy ausleiht und damit Daten über Donnas Firma abruft. Er muss feststellen, dass der eigentliche Betreiber tatsächlich Torchwood ist. Dann sieht er einen jungen Mann, der Videoaufnahmen macht. Er fragt, ob er auch das Verschwinden der Braut gefilmt habe und kann sich die Szene gleich ansehen. Und wieder hält er, was er sieht, für unmöglich. Donna löst sich in Huon-Partikel auf, etwas, dass es seit Millionen von Jahren nicht gegeben hat. Da sie so alt sind, bietet ein Bio-Dämpfer keinen Schutz und so hastet der Doctor hinaus und muss feststellen, dass die "Weihnachtsmänner" bereits anrücken. Und zwar von allen Seiten. Einer von ihnen hält eine Fernbedienung. Der Doctor befiehlt den Gästen, in Erinnerung an das letzte Jahr, Abstand vom Weihnachtsbaum zu nehmen. Da beginnen die Kugeln auch schon zu schweben und in den Raum zu schwärmen, wo sie explodieren. Glücklicherweise konnten die Leute vorher in Deckung gehen. Die "Weihnachtsmänner" haben sich im Raum aufgestellt. Der Doctor nimmt seinen Screwdriver und steckt ihn in die Musikanlage, worauf ein durchdringender Ton in einer grauenhaften Frequenz erschallt und die Roboter zerstört. Der Doctor ergreift die Fernbedienung und einen der Roboterköpfe und hastet mit Donna ins Freie. Er untersucht den Kopf und stellt fest, dass sie von irgendwo aus dem All gesteuert werden. Tatsächlich schwebt über der Erde ein sternenförmiges Raumschiff, dass mit einer Art Spinnenweben umgeben ist. Eine große Kralle weist auf einen Bildschirm, der den Doctor und Donna zeigt und eine alte weibliche Stimme amüsiert sich über die Verwunderung des Doctors und verkündet, dass sie sich bald auf der Erde niederlassen werde und alles ans Licht käme. Mit Lance und Donna sucht der Doctor das H.C. Clemens-Gebäude auf, wo er anhand von Gebäudeplänen herausfindet, dass es eine verborgene untere Etage gibt. Er ist überzeugt, dass sie dort die Erklärung für alles finden werden. Sie stoßen auf einen langen Tunnel, den sie mit Elektrorollern, die sie dort vorfinden durchfahren bis sie schließlich an eine Tür kommen, die eine Torchwood-Aufschrift trägt. Der Doctor klettert als erstes einen langen Schacht hinauf, öffnet eine Luke und sieht, dass sie sich in einem der Betonpfeiler der Hochwassersperre inmitten der Themse befinden. Dann gehen sie einen Gang entlang bis zu einem riesigen Laboratorium. Offensichtlich war Torchwood mit der Herstellung von Huon-Partikeln beschäftigt, die sie in eine flüssige Form gebracht haben. Nun wird ihm klar, wie Donna in die TARDIS gelangen konnte: sie wurde mit diesen Partikeln infiziert, die sich zufällig auch im Herzen der TARDIS befinden. Doch in der flüssigen Form müssen sie erst einen Wirt finden, in dem sie wirken können. Donna muss also diese Flüssigkeit über eine ganze Weile aufgenommen haben und in dem Stress, der durch die Hochzeit und all die hochgeschaukelten Emotionen verursache wurde, konnten sie zu ihrer endgültigen Form transformiert werden. Schließlich wurden sie von der TARDIS gewissermaßen magnetisch angezogen. Der Doctor demonstriert den Vorgang der Umwandlung an einem kleinen Huon-Liquid-Fläschchen, das dort steht. Nun entdeckt der Doctor mitten im Raum einen Schacht, der unendlich tief in die Erde geht. Er fragt sich, womit Torchwood da beschäftigt war. In dem Moment materialisier sich vor ihnen ein riesiges spinnengleiches Wesen mit dem Oberkörper einer Frau und zahlreichen Augen. Der Doctor stellt fest, es handele sich um eine Racnoss, was aber auch wieder unmöglich sein kann, denn sie wurden von Millionen von Jahren ausgerottet. Das Wesen ist aber tatsächlich sogar die Kaiserin der Racnoss und die letzte ihrer Art, die die Zeit im Kälteschlaf überdauert hat. Der Doctor erklärt Donna, sie seien über alles hergefallen, was ihnen in den Weg kam, mitunter ganze Galaxien - weil sie halt hungrig geboren wurden, ergänzt die Racnoss. Unterdessen hat Lance sich heimlich davongeschlichen und über Umwege erscheint er jetzt hinter der Spinnengestalt, mit einer Axt in der Hand. Donna redet auf die Racnoss ein um sie abzulenken und fordert Lance schließich indirekt auf, die Axt zu benutzen. Er erhebt sie, doch dann beginnt er zu lachen - ebenso die Racnoss. Lance war derjenige, der Donna mit dem täglichen Kaffee über ein halbes Jahr die Partikelflüssigkeit zugeführt hat. Die Racnoss versprach ihm dafür ein aufregendes Leben zwischen den Sternen. Der Schacht, offenbart sie jetzt auch, ginge zum Mittelpunkt der Erde und Donna sei dafür vorgesehen, die ürsprüngliche Energie der Racnoss zu reaktivieren. Den inzwischen ohne Kostüm und mit Maschinenpistolen dastehenden Robotern befiehlt sie den seltsamen kleinen Arzt zu erschießen. Doch der Doctor bittet um eine Moment der Aufmerksamkeit, er wolle noch etwas darlegen. Er fängt an über die Partikel zu schwafeln, die Donna in die TARDIS gezogen hätten und ebensogut könne die TARDIS zu ihr kommen. Er aktiviert das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Liquid. Genau in dem Moment, als die Roboter anfangen zu feuern, materialisiert die Box um Donna und den Doctor herum. Die Racnoss kann den Verlust allerdings verschmerzen, denn da sie nun die nötige Dosis kennt, wird sie Lance für ihre Zwecke benutzen. Die Roboter beginnen, ihm die Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. In der TARDIS erklärt der Doctor, sie müssten herausfinden, was für einen Bezug der Schacht ins Erdinnere zu den Racnoss hätte. Dazu müssten sie zurück zu den Anfängen der Galaxis. Dort stehen sie in der TARDIS-Tür und betracheten das entstehen der Milchstraße. Während Donna ihre verlorenen Träume zu Bewusstsein kommen, ist der Doctor restlos fasziniert. Auch von der Menschheit und deren Leistungen seit Anbeginn ihrer Existenz. Doch jetzt ist zu beobachten, wie ein sternenförmiges Raumschiff durch all die herumschwebenden Gesteinsbrocken hervorkommt und sich jene darum formieren. Die Racnoss haben also nicht nur etwas im Inneren der Erde plaziert, sondern sie bilden deren Mittelpunkt und die dort verbliebenen Vorfahren sollen nun aufgeweckt werden. Unterdessen haben die Roboter ihr Werk vollendet und Lance beginnt, golden zu glühen. Plötzlich fängt die TARDIS an zu rütteln. Der Doctor verschließt die Tür und schon wird die Box durch Lances' Akivierung zurückgezogen. Im letzten Moment fällt dem Doctor Slitheen Margarets Extrapolator ein und mit ihm kann er die TARDIS aus dem Labor in einen Korridor des Torchwood-Bunkers verfrachten. Während er versucht, eine andere Tür zu öffnen erklärt er Donna, dass die Huon-Energie benötigt würde, um die Racnoss im Erdinnern aufzuwecken. Ohne dass er es merkt, wird Donna allerdings von einem Roboter weggeschleppt. Als der Doctor die Tür öffnet, steht vor ihm ein Roboter, der seine Waffe auf ihn richtet. Donna wird neben Lance in ein Spinnengewebe eingesponnen, dass über dem Schacht hängt. Die Racnoss aktiviert jetzt die Huon-Energie, die hinabfließt in den Tunnel um ihre Kinder zu wecken. Sie würden hungrig sein, stellt sie fest und schickt sich an, den Faden, der Lance festhält, zu zerschneiden. Das sternförmige Raumschiff der Racnoss senkt sich unterdessen über London. Die Menschen sind fasziniert und Kinder deuten es als Weihnachtszeichen. Bis plötzlich Energiestrahlen von dem Schiff auf die Stadt gefeuert werden und die Menschen in Panik auseinanderlaufen. Über eine Treppe im Labor kommt ein Roboter herunter. Doch die Racnoss lässt sich nicht bluffen, sie weiß, es ist der Doctor. Als erstes befreit er Donna mit dem Screwdriver aus ihrer misslichen Lage. Dann macht er der Racnoss ein Angebot: er könne einen Platz im Universum für sie und ihre Nachkommen finden, wenn sie in friedlicher Koexistenz leben wollten. Sie müsse das hier jedoch auf der Stelle beenden. Ansonsten sei sie selbst für alles weitere verantwortlich. Sie willigt natürlich nicht ein und lässt die Roboter die Waffen auf den Doctor richten. Der Doctor jedoch versetzt sie umgehend in einen Schlafmodus. Donna ist verblüfft und will wissen, wie er das gemacht hat. Er zeigt ihr die klobige Fernbedienung von der Hochzeitsfeier und sagt schlicht: "Taschen! Sie sind innen größer." Die Racnoss stellt fest, dass die Roboter nicht mehr nötig seien und ihre Kinder Hunger hätten auf marsianisches Fleisch. Er sei nicht vom Mars, erklärt der Doctor nun ernsthaft. Seine Heimat sei sehr weit entfernt und lange vergangen. Doch ihr Name würde fortbestehen: Gallifrey. Wütend erwidert die Herrscherin, sie hätten die Racnoss vernichtet. Er habe sie gewarnt, sagt der Doctor, das hier habe sie zu verantworten. Damit wirft er einige Christbaumkugeln hoch, die sich um die Racnoss formieren und aktiviert sie mit der Fernbedienung. Einige der Kugeln schlagen in die Wände ein, durch die Wasser hereinbricht. Andere erzeugen ein Feuer unter der Racnoss, einem Scheiterhaufen gleich. Die Herrscherin jammert um ihre Kinder, während das Wasser in einem dicken Strudel in den Schacht läuft. Donna ruft dem Doctor zu, er könne jetzt aufhören, doch er beordert sie lediglich, mit zu kommen und verlässt das Labor. Die Herrscherin lässt sich auf ihr Raumschiff teleportieren und schwört Rache. Doch auf den Straßen fahren jetzt Panzer auf, die das sternenförmige Schiff auf Befehl eines gewissen Mr. Saxon zerstören. Der Doctor ist unterdessen mit Donna den Pfeiler-Schacht der Themse Barriers hinaufgeklettert und sie können die Zerstörung des energie- und deshalb wehrlosen Schiffes beobachten. Und noch etwas Außergewöhnliches sehen sie: sie haben die Themse trockengelegt. Die TARDIS parkt vor dem Haus von Donnas Eltern. Obgleich Donna von den Partikeln befreit ist, ist sie nicht gut drauf. Schließlich ist ihre Hochzeit geplatzt, sie hat ihren Job verloren und ist gewissermaßen auch noch Witwe geworden - alles an einem Tag. Um doch noch ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung herzuzaubern, sorgt der Doctor mit Hilfe der TARDIS für Schnee. in der Tat gelingt es ihm damit, sie aufzumuntern. Er fragt, was sie jetzt mit ihrem Leben anfangen werde. Vielleicht werde sie reisen, ein wenig mehr von der Erde sehen, aufregende Dinge erleben, einfach losgehen und etwas tun. Sie könnte auch, versucht der Doctor es vorsichtig, mit ihm kommen. Doch das will sie nicht, dazu hätte er sie zu sehr verängstigt. All die Dinge, die er tue - in den Fluten und Flammen habe er einfach dagestanden wie ein... - sie ringt nach Worten - Fremder. Der Doctor macht ein betroffenes Gesicht. Doch Donna lädt ihn einfach zum Weihnachtsessen ein, schließlich habe er erzählt, das hätte er auch letztes Jahr bei seiner Freundin getan. Der Doctor zögert und sagt, sie solle vorausgehen und ihre Eltern vorwarnen, aber nicht sagen, dass er ein Marsianer wäre. Er will unterdessen die TARDIS "richtig parken". Als Donna das typische Start-Geräusch hört, dreht sie sich um und brüllt: "Doctor, Doctor!" Er öffnet die Tür und bestätigt, dass sie unvergleichlich schreien könne. Ob sie ihn je wiedersehen würde, will Donna wissen. "Vielleicht, wenn ich Glück habe." erwidert der Doctor lächelnd. Er müsse ihr versprechen, fährt Donna fort, jemanden zu finden. Er brauche niemanden, entgegnet er. Doch, das täte er, weiß Donna, er brauche jemanden, der ihn mitunter stoppen würde. Der Doctor empfiehlt Donna, einfach nur so großartig zu bleiben. Dann will sie noch den Namen seiner Freundin wissen, den der Doctor ihr auch verrät, bevor die TARDIS - ganz untypisch - durch den Schnee in den Himmel schießt. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben